jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Ian Shaw (vocalist)
Ian Shaw (born 2 June 1962) is a Welsh jazz singer, record producer, and stand up comedian. file:videography.png video:Ian Shaw file:biography.png Shaw was born in St. Asaph, Wales, and took his music degree at the University of London. His career in performance began in the 1980s on the Alternative Cabaret Circuit, alongside such performers as Julian Clary, Rory Bremner and Jo Brand. At the same time, he was playing in piano bars and at festivals in London and throughout Europe. In 1990 he toured Europe and recorded with fellow singer Carol Grimes. Since this time, Shaw has regularly worked in duo settings with other singers, including Claire Martin, Linda Lewis, Liane Carroll, and Sarah Jane Morris. By the mid-1990s, he was regularly performing at the Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club and in 1995 released two albums on the club's Jazzhouse label - Ghosthouse and a tribute to Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart Taking It To Hart. In 1996, Shaw led his own 'Very Big Band' on a UK tour, and by the late 90s he was performing regularly in USA. In 1999 he released In A New York Minute the first of two albums on New York's Milestone label. This and Soho Stories, released in 2001, featured many US musicians including Cedar Walton, Lew Soloff, and Eric Alexander. A World Still Turning from 2003 saw him working with Billy Childs and Peter Washington, and guest vocalist Mark Murphy. Shaw has continued to work regularly with singer Claire Martin, co-hosting the 2004 BBC Jazz Awards with her and appearing with her on the BBC Radio 2 show Big Band Special, a show that he has also presented. Shaw also presented a jazz show on BBC South with Charlie Crocker. He won in the Best Jazz Vocalist category at the BBC Jazz Awards in 2004 and 2007. A 2006 album on Linn Records saw Shaw paying tribute to songwriter Joni Mitchell. Drawn To All Things was followed in 2008 by an autobiographical album Lifejacket, which showcased his songwriting for the first time. Somewhere Towards Love from 2009 was an intimate album of voice and piano release by Splashpoint Records. The title song, written again by Shaw, was chosen by Molly Parkin as one of her Desert Island Discs. In 2011, Splashpoint released The Abbey Road Sessions where Shaw is again joined by a band, this time including legendary jazz bass player, Peter Ind. Shaw has continued to perform regularly at festivals and jazz clubs in the UK including regular shows at the Vortex Jazz Club, Ronnie Scott's, 606 Club and the PizzaExpress Jazz Club. International appearances have included Canada, USA, Dubai, Belarus, France, Italy and Germany. As an actor, Shaw performed in Jerry Springer: The Opera in the role of warm-up man/devil, which was created for him by Richard Thomas. In 2005, Shaw appeared as Percy in the film Pierrepoint. Shaw returned to comedy in 2011, touring widely with Rory Bremner. He has also begun performing a new one man show 'A Bit Of A Mouthful', which is scheduled for a full run at the Edinburgh Festival in August 2012. Discography *1990 Lazy Blue Eyes (with Carol Grimes) *1995 Famous Rainy Day *1995 Ghostsongs *1996 Taking It to Hart *1996 The Echo of a Song *1999 In a New York Minute with (Cedar Walton) *2001 Soho Stories *2003 A World Still Turning *2006 Drawn to All Things: The Songs of Joni Mitchell *2007 Tough Guys Don't Dance (Guest appearance on "Everything's Different") *2008 Lifejacket *2008 "Sad Sweet Song" (a tribute to Humphrey Lyttelton) *2009 Somewhere Towards Love *2011 The Abbey Road Sessions *2012 A Ghost In Every Bar: The Lyrics of Fran Landesman References External links *Official website *Biography from BBC Wales *[http://emancipation.mypodcast.com/ Review of Lifejacket on the free podcast 'Emancipation' on iTunes] * Category:Vocalists